particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majatran communism
Majatran Communism (also known as the Theory of the Two Stages for the Majatran Revolution) is a mixture of Majatran nationalism and Metzism and the official ideology of the MCP(i). In origin it was theorised to break with the radical islamic, isolationist and pro-Sultan line of the former [[Communist Party of Badara|'Communist Party of Badara']]. It was described by Muhammad Al-Qafir, the founder of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) and main contributor to the development of the ideology, during a debate with Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami as a necessity for "the Majatran countries that, as they are third World states, must fight for freedom and socialism to be equal in the international scene to the first World capitalist/socialist states. ... that cannot be well done within a monarchic system. It has to be done through republicanism, socialism and Majatranism". Development Stages As described in the Majatran Communist Manifesto it has three main stages of development: the New Economic Policy (or Bourgeoisie National Revolution), the Socialist Economics Stage (or Proletarian National Revolution) and the All-Majatran State. First stage: New Economic Policy The first stage, if no bourgeois revolution has been developed, is the New Economic Policy. It includes socialdemocratic elements, in order to create the conditions for the Socialist Revolution: developing the economic basis, weaking of the religious moral and walking towards democracy. For this period, the Party started a campaign for the National Reconciliation and a liberalization campaign. The programme for Badara of the MCP(B) says the following: Eight points program for Peace and Socialism Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during the II Congress "For Peace and Socialism in Majatra". *To advance in the Project of the Republic to reach a full democracy in Badara. The HoS will be democratically elected. *To continue the struggle for pan-Majatranism in order to make all the countries in our Land join a new pan-Majatran treaty or supranational organization to coordinate our actions and resist against the influence of the rich non-Majatran countries. *To declare the Badaran State as federal. The five Emirates will be autonomous. Self-determination rights are recognized for the two Islands. *To set up a mixed economy consisting on private and public property. o Sectors as Health care and Education will be only State owned. o The State will give Child Benefit, guarantee of minimum income and a pension to every people that appeal to them. o As well, the right to Strike will be universal. o DWCs will be encouraged. o There will be a National Bank, but small community based private banks are allowed. *To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, Islamic or not, Monarchist or not, Democratic or not, will remain legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *To defend nature will be a central point. Nuclear power will be prohibited. *To promote progressive and secular points of view. *To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Badaran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Second stage: Socialist Economics The second stage is developed before the bourgeois revolution. During this stage, the Party will have to stand for a strictly socialist state: nationalizing the economy, imposing the republican system and walking towards the unity of Majatra. For this period, the MCP(B) adapts the Marxist-Leninist views to the Badaran ones in order to join all the proletarian forces. The Majatran Communist Manifesto says the following: Majatran Communist Manifesto for the Mu'tasim and Nashwa (Badara) Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during the III Congress "Returning to socialism, rebuilding the Communist Party". *To stablish a Socialist Republic. *To reach the full independence from the Imperalist international treaties and States. o To continue the struggle for pan-Majatranism in order to make all the countries in our Land join the Confederation of Majatran States and Nations. o To start isolationist policies against the influence of imperialism. o To start an "axis" of Socialist Republics towards Terra. *To declare the Badaran State as centralist. Mu'tasim and Nashwa will have the right to self-determination. *To set up a socialist economy and a big government system. *To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, Islamic or not, Monarchist or not, Democratic or not, will remain legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *To defend nature will no longer be a central point. *To promote progressive and secular points of view. *To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Badaran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Third stage: the All-Majatran State Once the different Majatran Socialist States are declared they will join into a Federation that will have full independence in most topics but in economic affairs that will be marked by a Central Government formed by the Heads of State of the different Governments. With the advancement of the Revolution and the centralization of the All-Majatran Federation the officially independent States will have less ratio of independence supporting the political values of the Majatran Communist Ideology but with some levels of sovereign power. Majatran National Question under communism The Majatran Communist ideology considers that Majatra is a Nation. It's considered to be the home of the three main religions of the world (Islam, Judaism and Christianism) and of the anticolonialist movement, mainly headed by Beiteynu and Badara. The Majatran Communist Party (Badara) leader, Muhammad Al-Qafir, said in his book "Badara and the Majatran Question", that "colonialism is the biggest cancer in the heart of the Majatran Nation. Yes, we are communists, and yes, we are nationalists, that's why we are anticolonialists and antimperialists. Majatra is the most colonized continent in Terra, that cannot be assumed as easily as the First-World Imperialist Countries want". Main Figures The ideology is based mainly in Metzist and Deleonist theorists with the influence of Muhammad Al-Qafir. Influence There have been some political parties both influenced or directly or in some way by Majatran Communism and some national governments in several both short or long periods. * Communist Party of Badara * Majatran Communist Party (Badara) * Al-Jubhat al-Jumhuriyyah al-Badariyah * Al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah (influenced) * al-Itilaf al-Watani al-Majatraniyah (influenced) * Majatran Socialist People's Republic of Badara in Exile (3114-3117) * Badara during the National Reconciliation process (3117-3121) * Al-Jamahiriyyah al-Majatraniyyah al-Badariyah ash-Sha'biyyah al-Ishtirakiyyah al-Uzma (Great Badaran-Majatran Socialist People's Republic) (3121-3156) Category:Political ideologies Category:Communism Category:Majatra